Chika Amatori/Image Gallery
Manga Designs Chika infobox.png Volume 2 chika design.jpg|Chika's design in volume 2 Color Manga Chapter 001.jpg|In the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 023.png|In the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 036.jpg|In cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 051.jpg|In the cover of Chapter 51. WT62.jpg|In the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 063.jpg|In the Character Popularity Poll in Chapter 63. Chapter 076.jpeg|In the cover of Chapter 76. Chapter 104.jpg|In the cover of Chapter 104. WT 145.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 145. Chapter 170.png|On the cover of Chapter 170. Official Art Volume 03.png|In the cover of Volume 3. Volume 3 Full.jpg|Full Cover Volume 3 English.jpg|In the English cover of Volume 3. WSJ 28,2014.jpg|In WSJ Issue 28, 2014 WSJ 27,2105.jpg|In WSJ Issue 27, 2015 Manga Pages Chika profile.jpg|Winter clothes (Chapter 11). Chika_Waiting.png|Winter clothes (Chapter 12). Chika camouflage.jpg|Trying to hide her presence (Chapter 12). Chikas Trion.jpg|Chika's Trion (Chapter 13). Chika.png|In Chapter 17. Sniper chika.png|Sniper Training (Chapter 23). - World Trigger Summer Bangaihen -.png|Summer Bangaihen WT Volume 5 Extra.jpg|Volume 5 Extra Chika and Natsume.png|Chika and Natsume (Chapter 42). Chika Trigger Mode.jpg|C-Class Border Uniform (Chapter 42). Chika School Uniform.png|In her school uniform, in Chapter 43. Tamakoma_Second.jpg|Mikumo Unit B-Class (Chapter 88). Chika Manga.png|Chika's new B-Class uniform (Chapter 88). Chika Black Lightning.PNG|Chika's Lightning (Chapter 119). Full Guard (Chika) - 155.jpg|Chika protects Osamu with Full Guard. Black Hound.jpg|Lead Bullet Hound Hound (Chika).png|Pure Hound Meteor (Chika).jpg|Meteor Chika Meteora devastation (155).png|Chika destroys a mall with Meteor. Chika's first point (173).jpg|Chika's reaction to her first point. Chika Radar (174).jpg|Chika activates Radar. Chika and Yuuma escape Salamander (185).jpg Chika and Yuuma strike back (185).jpg Chika rising Hound (185).jpg Chika Affixed Shield.jpg|Chika uses Shield's Affixed Mode Anime Designs amatori01.png amatori02.png Chika anime.png Official Art kv.jpg Animedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|In Animedia Issue 10, 2014 (September). Animedia Feb, 2016.jpg|In Animedia Issue 02, 2016 (February). BR Volume 2.jpg|On the DVD/Blu-ray Volume 2 cover. BD Volume 3.jpg|On the Blu-ray Volume 3 Limited Edition cover. Dream Trigger (anime).jpg|In Dream Trigger's cover (Anime Edition). WT OST.jpg 61d44661400dafc83fa59967f0474bab1575424364 full.jpg|In the season 2 visual 2018102201.jpg Screenshots Chika anime.jpg|In the first CM File:Chika.jpg|In Episode 3 Chika_Amatori's_Side_Effect.jpg|With Yūma in Episode 6 Chika_and_Osamu_in_the_Danger_Zone.jpg|In Episode 7 Chika trion anime (7).png|In Episode 7 Tamakoma_Branch_episode.jpg|In Episode 10 The Determination of Each One.jpg|Mikumo Unit's formation (Episode 11 Official Border Enlistment.jpg|In Episode 17 Chikako Izuho Noogie.jpg|With Izuho Natsume Chika Happy.jpg|In Episode 25 Hero_and_Partner.jpg|In Episode 37 Sample Screenshot 47.jpg|In Episode 47 Sample Screenshot 48.jpg|In Episode 48 Sample Screenshot 49.jpg|In Episode 49 Mikumo and Ergates.jpg|In Episode 50 Sample Screenshot 52.jpg|In Episode 52 Sample Screenshot 54.jpg|In Episode 54 Sample Screenshot 56.jpg|In Episode 56 Sample Screenshot 58.jpg|In Episode 58 Sample Screenshot 63.jpg|In Episode 63 Sample Screenshot 65.jpg|In Episode 65 Mikumo Unit (anime).jpg Sample Screenshot 70.jpg|In Episode 70 Sample Screenshot 72.jpg|In Episode 72 Chika black Lightning anime.png Sample Screenshot 73.jpg|In Episode 73 Animated Gifs World-Trigger-CM-3.gif|In the first CM. Chika Training Trigger.gif|Sniper Training (Episode 12). Chika training Ibis.gif|Chika makes a hole in the base. Izuho Chika Noogie.gif|Spending time with Natsume. Chika Arafune Bagworm.gif|Activating Bagworm (Episode 40). Amatori Cannon.gif|The Amatori Cannon against Arafune Unit. Chika Ibis.gif|Destroying a bridge with Ibis (Episode 44). Yuma Chika Chameleon.gif|Activating Chameleon (Episode 58). Shield (Chika).gif|Blocking Inukai's attacks in Episode 69. Ema Ibis.gif|Chika is saved from Inukai by Ema in Episode 69. Chika Eaglet.gif|Sniper Training (Episode 71). Chika Lightning.gif|Training with Lightning (Episode 72). Chika Lead Bullet.gif|Combining Lead Bullet with Ibis (Episode 72). Miscellaneous Other Shokugekinosoma116.5.png|Cameo in Shokugeki no Soma 116.5 Chika (cameo).png|Chika's reaction Wallpapers Chika Amatori Valentine.jpg|Valentine's Day February 2014 Calendar.jpg|In the February 2014 Calendar Promotional Artwork World Trigger Sheet.jpg Site Navigation Category:Image Gallery Category:Chika Amatori Images Category:Chika Amatori